ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
TTJ's Survivor: Durban
Survivor: Dubran is the second season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began in February 24, 2013. This season featured 16 new castaways divided into two different tribes, Renoster and Bugeranus. They will be dropped off in the islands of Durban, South Africa where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the wilderness, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The season was featured as "Two Returning Players". That meant, two returning castaways from Survivor: Philippines ''will return as contestants. Anthony L. & Robert T. (Disney) are the two returning players this season, it was announced in the Premiere. This season's theme is "Back To Back Twists". The hidden immunity idol is in this season. 38 people were cut from casting, and the 16 castaways chosen played for the entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preffered Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preffered Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twists *'Two Returning Contestants: Anthony L. and Robert T. (Disney) returned as contestants to fix their mistake last season, Survivor: Philippines *'''Random TieBreaker: When the votes are tied, castaways will not re-vote instead random.org will choose who goes home. Which means if random.org chooses a castaway, they will automatically get one vote against them, therefore the castaway who gets an automatic vote will get voted out. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 10, it was announced that castaways are about to switch tribes! Random.org chooses who goes where and what tribe they are going to be on. Castaways Episode Guide Notes: Ian received an extra vote, due to the twist. Bubba received an extra vote, due to the twist. The Game 'Episode 1: "Shocker, NOT!"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person from each tribe must say "Lights the torch and pass to ..." and each person from then on will post "... passes to ..." Final person will say "... lights pit" The tribe that finishes first or finishes with the most passes wins Immunity! *'Reward: '''Immunity for the tribe and fishing gears. ''Description is being typed. 'Episode 2: "This Tribe Is Divided"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must spam people or the public to vote for their tribe to win immunity. The most votes/percentage wins immunity and the least votes/percentage looses and goes to tribal counsil. *'Reward: Immunity for the tribe and tarp and comforts. Plus, they also got a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Description is being typed. '''Episode 3: "Worst Case Scenario" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''There are 7 total questions, castaways from each tribe will have to answer the question correctly! The first castaway to answer the correct answer wins for their tribe and gets a point. Whoever has the most points wins immunity! *'Reward: Immunity for the tribe and sweets, such as chocolates, donuts, lollipops, etc... Description is being typed. '''Episode 4: "Anything Could Happen" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''This Immunity Challenge was similar to Immunity #2. Castaways must spam people or the public to vote for the opposite tribe to loose the Immunity Challenge so they can win the Immunity! The most votes/percentage will not win Immunity and the least votes/percentage will win the Immunity and safe for Tribal Council. *'Reward: Immunity for the tribe and luxury items, such as $4,500 each member and a sprint cellphone for each members of the tribe! Description is being typed. '''Episode 5: "TBA" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: ' *'Reward: ' Description is being typed. Voting History NOTE: '''Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote. '''Notes: Ian received an extra vote against him, due to the twist. Bubba received an extra vote against him, due to the twist. Tribe Flags This Season's Items 'Tribal Immunity Idol' 'Buffs'